This invention relates to an device and method for delivery of topically applied local anesthetic to wall forming a passage in tissue.
In certain medical procedures as for example the treatment of BPH by a TUNA procedure of Vidamed, Inc. which utilizes a cylindrical probe inserted into the urethra of the penis after typically a lidocaine jelly has been introduced into the urethra by a syringe and clamping the end of the penis to retain the lidocaine jelly in the penis for a predetermined period of time, it has been found in at least some cases that such an application of lidocaine jelly is ineffective. This is believed to possibly be caused by constrictions in the urethra and also because there is no mechanism for preventing the lidocaine placed in the urethra from leaking into the bladder. There is therefore a need for a device and method for overcoming these difficulties.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for delivery of a topically applied local anesthetic agent in a desired location of a wall forming a passage in tissue.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method of the above character particularly suitable for use in the urethra of the human male.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method of the above character which makes it possible to retain the anesthetic agent in the urethra without leaking into the bladder for a predetermined period of time.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method of the above character which ensures that the anesthetic agent is substantially uniformly distributed along the length of the passage in which the device is disposed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method of the above character in which a continuous supply of anesthetic agent is provided.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device and method of the above character which can be readily used.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which can be economically manufactured.